


Harry's Logic

by Azraella



Series: Poetry (Various Fandoms) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Doubt, Harry Potter - Freeform, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Pain, Poetry, References Sirius Black, poem, self blame, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azraella/pseuds/Azraella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about how Harry thinks he is the one common factor in all of the pain he and the people around him feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Logic

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place in the 5th film (Order of the Phoenix) and inspired by the scene when Luna tells Harry that if she was Voldemort she'd want to make Harry feel like he's alone and isolated, which is what Harry does when he blames himself and starts to separate from his friends.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, he and his magical world belong to J.K Rowling. Wish I did own it but, only the words I use to express his emotions are mine.

Lately something's been on my mind

Not my lack of love through years defined

~*~

But perhaps something profounder still

something not easily expressed with a quill

~*~

A Sentiment felt deep in the heart

that perhaps I could have been a small part

~*~

of a group filled with joy and can

be a family now without Azkaban

~*~

but only cruelty must exist at the core

to have a young boy love and crave more

~*~

and yet only to take his one chance away

before I could know how my life would play

~*~

can I not love without all the pain

or am I only, the bad things to gain?

~*~

I distance myself from anyone dear

for they can't get hurt if I am not near

~*~

that's the logic my brain does now spout

take out the cause...which kicks me out

~*~

and the safer they'll be

am I the only one with this idea i see?

~*~


End file.
